Power Rangers Animal Craft
Power Rangers: Animal Craft is the 40th season under the PR Expanded Universe. The series also serves as the 40th anniversary of the franchise. The series is based off Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Plot After destroying many planets along his path. Alien Miner Zelroth finds his next target to be Planet Earth, hunting for precious minerals that could make him millions of aliecoins. When one his hunters knocks Ecologist Andrew Daniels into a weird floating cube. Andrew is sent to a world where he ends up meeting four Human-Animal Hybrids known as Animans. After finding out about the history of the world and realized that the world could be in danger, Andrew and his 4 partners that also guard the ZyuCube are sent back into earth to only realize its fate is about to fall into the wrong hands. Do they have hope of winning this war? Characters Rangers Allies Human *David Daniels Animans Other *Power Riders *Anubis Cruger *Master Mao *Zenowing *Birdie Legendary Sentai *Power Rangers Pirate Force *Past Rangers *All Super Sentai **Power Rangers Rail Force **Power Rangers Shuriken Strike **Power Rangers Star Clash Villains Galatic Miners *Leader **Head Operator Zelroth (1-34, 39-40) **Braegan (35-39) *Generals **Metallock **Drael **Ashera *Grunts **Coinstingers *Hunters Others *Galaxy Circus **Ringmaster Slar *Resurrected Generals **Master Xandred **Vrak **Hairu **Fly **Sledge **Emperor Zark **Emperor Marcos *Asaka Supporting Characters *''to be added'' Arsenal Transformation Devices * CubeCraft Morpher * BeastLight Morpher * Whale Cannon Morpher * Super CubeCraft Morpher Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Eagle Sword * Triple BeastRod Sidearms * Animal SwitchBlaster Zords Main :Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha :*Animal Jungle Beast Ultrazord :**Animal Jungle Beast Superzord :***Bear Animal Jungle Craft Megazord / Panda Axe / :****Animal Jungle Craft Megazord :*****Giraffe Animal Craft Megazord :******Animal Craft Megazord :*******Eagle CraftZord :*******Shark CraftZord :*******Lion CraftZord :******Giraffe CraftZord :*****Mole Jungle Craft Megazord :******Jungle Craft Megazord :*******Gorilla CraftZord :*******Tiger CraftZord :*******Elephant CraftZord :******Mole CraftZord :****Bear CraftZord / Panda CraftZord :***Bat Triple Beast Megazord :****Triple Beast Megazord :*****Wolf CraftZord :*****Crocodile CraftZord :*****Rhino CraftZord :****Bat CraftZord :**Whale CraftZord / Whale Warrior Megazord :*Condor CraftZord / Condor Megazord Auxillary *Cheetah CraftZord *Octo CraftZord *Platypus CraftZord *Owl CubZord *Zebra CraftZord Alternate Combinations *Animal Craft Megazord 154 *Giraffe Animal Craft Megazord 154 *Jungle Craft Megazord 623 *Mole Jungle Craft Megazord 623 *MoleBear Jungle Craft Megazord *Animal Craft Megazord 12345 *Lion Jungle Craft Megazord *PandaLion Jungle Craft Megazord *Octopus Animal Craft Megazord *OcotpusGiraffe Animal Craft Megazord *Giraffe Animal Craft Megazord 124 *Animal Craft Megazord 124 *Jungle Craft Megazord 653 Alternate Megazords *Tundra Craft Megazord **Woodpecker CraftZord **Orca CraftZord **Leopard CraftZord *Amazon Craft Megazord **Bonobo CraftZord **Jaguar CraftZord **Mammoth CraftZord Episodes # Going Into the Wild # Matter in Trust # Duel in the Sandy Seas # The First Clue # A Gorilla's Treat # The Shark That Went Crazy # Fight and Repeat # A Friend Gone Bad # Animal Teamwork # Smelling The Knowledge # The Hunt in the Mountains # The Game-plan # Cosplayers in Trouble # Family Ties # Triple Threat Part 1 # Triple Threat Part 2 # Realizing The Truth # Bail Out # The Scrabble for Answers # The New Guy In Charge # Faked Hope # A Good Bond Made # Answers That Are Needed # Pirates and a Whale Part 1 # Pirates and a Whale Part 2 # A Whale of a Awakening # Arise of a Warrior # Training For The Real Thing # Duplication of a Battle # The Chance of Losing # Is There Another Falcon # A Friend Returns # What Really Matters # Personal Ties # Revolt of Leadership # The Assault Begins # Betrayal and Sacrifice # Earth's Revolt # We're Home Part 1 # We're Home Part 2 Special # Sharks, Lions, Tigers, Oh My! # A Reflection Under The Tree # Animal Craft vs Shuriken Strike # The Orb Mystery Trivia Category:Power Rangers Expanded Universe Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger